Episode 35 (Guppy Scout Parade)
Plot After Rupert crashes the Guppy Scout Parade.The guppies must bring the Parade back together Songs # Think Big # We're All Stars Trivia Nonny wears the same Marching Outfit from Ducks In A Row Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Zachary Bennett as Zach and Leah's Dad # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Carter Hayden as Rupert # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas Transcript * Both: "Hello it's us." * Zach: "Zach." * Leah: "And Leah." * Both: (Laughing). * Zach: "Somebody's moving in." * Leah: "Come and see." (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah watching a moving van moved to a new house on the other side of the road.) * Zach: "I wonder what our new friends are." * Leah: "I really hope they would love to play with us." * Zach: "Hey Dad.Look the new people are moving in.Did you make cupcakes." * Zach and Leah's Dad: "I did.For our new neighbours." * Leah: "Awesome." * Zach: "We saw the moving van through our window look." * Zach and Leah's Dad: "We should come over and say hello." * Leah: "Great.But I'm a little bit shy about meeting new friends." * Zach: "Me too." * Zach and Leah's Dad: "Better go check on the cupcakes.Be right back." * Leah: "I wish we can completely overcome our shyness." * Zach: "Me too.Like performances." * Leah: "That's what I love most." (The screen goes up to the light.It fades into a sun and Zach and Leah are in their Guppy Scout Uniforms and on their scooters.Molly and her friends Gil,Goby,Oona and Deema are riding their scooters.The Genies we're following them on the magic carpet.) * Molly: "Hey Leah.Hey Zach." * Both: "Molly." * Molly: "Sorry.Can't talk." * Both: "Wait." (They followed their scooting friends.) * Zach: "What's going on." * Leah: "Everything okay." * Molly: "Everything's fine.My friends and I are in a big hurry." * Gil: "That's right.We're on our way to see something totally awesome." * All: "The guppy Scout Parade." * Zach: "Whoa." * Leah: "Wow." * All: "Guppy Scouts.Guppy Scouts.Guppy Scouts." (The guppies swam onstage.) * Molly: "Hey everybody.I hope you're ready.Because it's time to start the Guppy Scout Parade." *All: (Cheering). *Molly: "Let's bring out the Nature Float." (The nature float came out.Lobsters came dressed as animals and insects.) *Gil: "And now it's time to bring out the Zoo Float." (The zoo float came out.Crabs came dressed as Penguins and Butterflies.) *Deema: "And now to bring out the Museum Float." (The museum float came out.Snails came dressed as Knights and Princesses.) *Oona: "And now here comes the beach float." *Deema: "With a Pelican on top." (The beach float came out.A pelican was on top of the float.) *Molly: "And now we can't start without this Guppy.The leader of the Guppy Scout Parade." *All: "Nonny." (Nonny came out dressed as a Parade Leader.) * Nonny: "Okay everybody.It's parade time.Follow me." (Everyone pushed the floats and everyone followed Nonny.Meanwhile Rupert came out from behind a pile of crates wearing a Pelican Outfit.) * Rupert: "This is gonna be great." * Evan: "Hey Rupert." * Lucas: "Nice Penguin Outfit." * Rupert: "It's not a Penguin.This is a Pelican Outfit.With this Pelican outfit.I can sneak into the Guppy Scout Parade." * Evan: "I guess we can see that." * Lucas: "Yeah I agree." * Rupert: "Whatever you do.Don't let the guppies blow my cover." (Rupert swims in the Guppy Scout Parade.) * Rupert: "Make way.One more Pelican coming through.Here comes the Pelican." * Zach: "Wait guys." * Leah: "Look over there." * Gil: "Another Pelican coming to join the Guppy Scout Parade." * Molly: "Hey wait a minute.That's not a Real Pelican.That's Rupert." * Rupert: "Huh.Oh no.The guppies noticed me.My cover is blown.Mission cancelled.Oh no.I can't see.Whoa." (Rupert tried to get out of here.But he knocked over a pile of balls.) * Deema: "Uh oh guys.Those crates are spilling balls onto the path." * Molly: "Galloping Guppies.It's making the float pullers and the Pelican slip and straight to the balloons." (The float pullers slip and hold on to the balloons and float away.) * Zach: "Oh no guys." * Leah: "They're floating away." * Crab: "Oh no." * Lobster: "Somebody do something." * Nonny: "Uh oh.Oh no.Mr Flaps-A-Lot.Guys the float pullers and the Pelican are in real danger." * Molly: "Don't worry Nonny.My friends and I will help you rescue everybody.Right everyone." * All: "Right.You bet.Absolutely." * Glimmer: "Indeed." * Chloe: "Of course." * Nonny: "Don't worry everybody.We're coming." * Molly: "Let's go." (They got into their scooters and magic carpets and went off.Song: Think Big.) * Molly: (Sings)There's only one rule today.The only words you can say.Are Yes.I Can and Let's Make A Plan.Cuz it's time to take a stand. * All: (Sings)You gotta.Think big.No matter what you do cuz.Your thoughts will become the truth yeah.Think big.You gotta listen to your heart and from the start.Remember to always think big. (Song ends.) * Goby: "Check it out Zach and Leah." * Gil: "Here's how many parade members we need to rescue." * Oona: "Three Nature Float Pullers." * Gil: "Three Zoo Float Pullers." * Deema: "And one Pelican." * All: "Whoa." * Nonny: "That sounds like the Float Pullers." * Molly: "Look Nonny.There they are." * Gil: "Three Float Pullers.They're heading towards the Big Bubble City Construction Site." * Nonny: "We're coming guys." (They swam in the Construction Site.) * Zach: "Guys look." * Leah: "They're headed for the sand pit." * Molly: "I wish we can save the Float Pullers." * Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo first wish of the due.Charming guppies save the Float Pullers divine." (Three airbags appeared on the ground and three hairpins appeared.) * Zach: "Huh." * Leah: "How's that gonna help us save the Float Pullers." * Molly: "I have an idea.Let's use a chain reaction." * Zach: "A chain reaction." * Leah: "What's that." * Molly: "A chain reaction is when the energy from one action makes something else happen and then that makes something else happen." * Gil: "Hmm.Could work.Let's do it." (After using a Chain Reaction to save the Float Pullers.) * Zach: "Alright." * Leah: "Yeah.Our chain reaction worked perfectly." * Nonny: "I'm so glad you Float Pullers are safe.Okay guys.You can go back to the Parade if you like.My friends still have to help me save more Float Pullers." * Molly: "C'mon Nonny.This way." (They swam off.) * Goby: "Check it out Zach and Leah." * Gil: "There we're seven missing Parade Members." * Deema: "And so far.We found three." * Glimmer: "Which means we have four more to save." * Oona: "Yeah.Three rescued.Four more to save." * Chloe: "One Nature Float Puller." * Gil: "Two Zoo Float Pullers." * Deema: "And One Pelican." * All: "Whoa." * Nonny: "Guys look.More Float Pullers." * Deema: "They're floating into that Tunnel." * Molly: "Quick.We gotta follow them." (They bundled up and hopped on to a boat and flew off down the river.) * Nonny: "Brr.It's cold in here." * Molly: "Yeah.There's ice on the walls and ice on the ceiling and ice in.The Water!" (The guppies bumped into the pieces of ice.) * All: "Whoa." * Zach: "Uh oh guys." * Leah: "This is a major disaster." * Deema: "The ice keeps on bumping into our boat." * Molly: "And if we're not careful.We're done for." * Nonny: "And if we're done for.We'll be trapped in thin ice." * Oona: "We need a plan." * Goby: "And quick." * Molly: "Where there's a wish there's a way.I wish the ice would disappear." * Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo second wish of the due.Charming guppies ice go away divine." (An ice cannon gun appeared.) * Molly: "Neat.Thanks Chloe." (Molly blasted the block of ice away.) * Molly: "Yeah." * All: "Awesome." * Genies: "Zahara Zlam." * Nonny: "Did you see that.The ice just went blammo." * Molly: "Quick guys.We gotta save the Float Pullers." * Zach: "Molly look out." * Leah: "The ice." (After getting past the ice.) * Nonny: "Hang on guys.I'll get you down." (Nonny shoots three hairpins through the air and the Float Pullers landed on the Guppies's Boat.) * Nonny: "I'm so glad you guys are okay." * Molly: "Now c'mon everybody.We're taking you back to the parade." (Meanwhile the guppies we're looking for Mr Flaps-A-Lot the Pelican.) * Glimmer: "Check it out Zach and Leah." * Chloe: "We found three more Float Pullers." * Oona: "Six Float Pullers saved." * Goby: "Not a problem." * Deema: "We need to find Mr Flaps-A-Lot the Pelican." * Nonny: "Mr Flaps-A-Lot.Where are you." * Deema: "I'll have to use my Periscope to look for him." * Zach: "Can we help." * Leah: "Can we." * Both: "Please." * Deema: "Of course Zach and Leah." (Zach and Leah climbed to the Lookout Tower with Deema.) * Leah: "Any sign of Mr Flaps-A-Lot Deema." * Deema: "Wait.I see him.There he is." * Gil: "Uh oh." * Nonny: "Oh no.Mr Flaps-A-Lot's Balloons are popping." (Mr Flaps-A-Lot lands on a nest.) * Molly: "Leaping Lobsters.He landed on a nest on top of the Big Bubble Building." * Gil: "And I think he's very scared to come down." * Molly: "C'mon guys.Let's go save Mr Flaps-A-Lot." (They swam to the Big Bubble Building.) * Zach: "The Big Bubble Building." * Leah: "We made it." * Nonny: "Don't worry Mr Flaps-A-Lot.We'll get you down." * Molly: "This way guys.Follow me inside." (They swam inside the Bin Bubble Building.) * Molly: "Uh oh guys.The elevators are closed for repairs.We'll just have to take the stairway up." * Nonny: "Okay.Let's go." (They swam up the stairs.After a while they got tired of going up the stairs and stopped on the second floor.) * Gil: "This is a long stairway." * Molly: "I wish we had a faster way up the stairs." * Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo third wish of the due.Charming guppies climb faster divine." (They appeared at the top floor.) * Molly: "The top floor.We made it." * Gil: "And look.There's Mr Flaps-A-Lot." * Nonny: "Mr Flaps-A-Lot.We'll help get you down." * Glimmer: "We got this." * Chloe: "Going up." (The Genies got Mr Flaps-A-Lot down.) * All: (Cheering). * Gil: "Alright Genies.You saved him." * Oona: "We did it." * Goby: "We saved all the Parade Members." * Nonny: "You're welcome Mr Flaps-A-Lot." * Molly: "Now we just need some way to get Mr Flaps-A-Lot back down to the parade without any wishes left.Because I'm all out." * Gil: "Should we go home on the magic carpet." * Nonny: "Hmm.I have an even better idea.Okay guys.Huddle up.Here's my diversion." (The guppies huddled up and Nonny explains his plan.Soon the guppies called the Butterfly Bus and they floated down.Nonny holds on to Mr Flaps-A-Lot.) * Zach: "Great idea Nonny." * Leah: "Let's get Mr Flaps-A-Lot on that model post." (They placed Mr Flaps-A-Lot on the mooring post.) * Molly: "Now let's land." (They landed the Butterfly Bus.) * Nonny: "That was the best entrance ever." * Molly: "Now everybody.Now that you're all here.What do you say we all continue the Guppy Scout Parade." * All: "Yeah." * Nonny: "Then Follow me." (Everyone followed Nonny.Song: We're All Stars.) * Molly: (Sings)We are one of a kind.Unique in special ways.Like snowflakes we're all different.But deep down we're the same.Find your light inside and let it shine.Cuz. * All: (Sings)We're all stars.We're very special friends.Be a friend.Do your part.Let's brighten up the world. * Molly: (Sings)Love who you are and celebrate.Your friends and neighbors too.Reach out don't be afraid.To make a dream come true.C'mon let our brightest starlight shine.Cuz. * All: (Sings)We're all stars.We're very special friends.Be a friend.Do your part.Let's brighten up the world.We're all stars.We're very special friends.Be a friend.Do your part.Let's brighten up the world.We're All Stars. (Song ends.) * Zach and Leah's Dad: "Kids." * Leah: "Well that's dad." * Zach: "It's time for us to go.Bye Molly." * Leah: "Bye Everyone." * Molly: "So long guys." * All: "See ya.Bye.Toodles." * Leah: "Bye Nonny." * Nonny: "Bye." (The screen goes up to the sun.It fades and the screen goes down.Zach and Leah are back in their house.) * Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures